Shugo Chara, A Chobits story
by rusie-chan
Summary: Until one day, I found her. The night I found my second persicon. The persicon that changed me and my life…
1. Fateful meeting

DISCLAIMER:I really don't know what comes on my mind

**DISCLAIMER:I really don't know what comes on my mind. You know, I was thinking chobits when suudenly shugo chara comes out from my brain. Get it? Hehe, but when I think it over, why not? Because the shugo chara characters are perfect for the chobits story. So I decided to combine the characters with the chobits story.This story has OOCness, especially on the main character. So just read it and it's yours if you like it or not. And before I forgot, Shugo chara and Chobit are not mine.**

_My life is really oh-so-boring, that's all I could say…._

Sound from the violin was echoing on a theater building. A sad music came out on the violinist's violin. And the audiences were so amazed by the performance of a tall guy with midnight blue hair as well as his eyes.

_I never really find it exciting nor enjoying…._

The handsome guy was going to a school. He found his friends, greeting him and he greeted back. And they found screaming girls, chasing them. Chaos starts again.

_For the days that God make, same routine in my life, has never changed…_

His cat-like small persicon was re-charging as well as he eats his supper.

_Until one day, I found her. The night I found my second persicon. The persicon that changed me and my life…_

--

It was 10:00 in the evening; Ikuto Tsukiyomi was going home from shopping some foods. He was walking back to his apartment, thinking about Yoru, his persicon.

_I need to recharge Yoru, he has a lot of energy wasted._

And suddenly he passes by a post light that has a lot of garbage's with a girl.

Girl,

Garbage's,

Girl,

Garba-- Wait a second….

GIRL?!

He stopped and turned back to see the garbage's and the girl, I he wasn't blind.

And he is not blind.

His midnight blue eyes narrowed.

How the hell?!

Why is a girl there? In the garbage's?

Is she dead?

Ambushed?

Murdered--

Wait.

Don't panic.

He is not the type of guy who gets panic instantly. He looked again on the girl and noticed that her ears were different. He wondered, and then he decided to go near to the garbage to inspect if he was not mistaken.

Indeed he was not, it was different.

He ears were different, like a costume thing or something.

"Persicon." He finally spoke.

Yes it is, but he was wondering why a persicon was on the garbages. Maybe this persicon was not functioning well that's why the owner dumps her. Or maybe she was stolen and the thief left her here. He sighed. One thing for sure, he don't want to get in trouble so he decided to left. He really didn't want any trouble that the persicon may carry, Yoru is enough.

But he stopped walking.

He looked again on the persicon, and he swears conscience kicks him inside. He sighed in defeat. "I hope I would not regret my decision." And go near to the persicon and carry her in bridal style, only to find him surprise.

Whoa! The persicon was super heavy!

_What the! Is this really a persicon?!_ He thought while carrying the persicon with all his might.

"So…heavy…" he muttered and he walked unbalanced. He didn't notice that a diskette fell from the persicon.

--

On his apartment.

Yoru was recharging himself while watching a show in T.V. A Saeki Nobuki show. He just heard the door opened, he knew his master was home. He took off the connection wire that recharging him and welcomed his master.

"Welcome back, Ikuto! Nyaa, you're home la--" he suddenly stopped. He looked on his master who's carrying a lady and was really exhausted.

"Nyaa, Ikuto what happened? And why did you--oh no! That girl! She's dirty and only in bandages! Did someone--oh my! Or Ikuto did something bad on her and--" Yoru exclaimed as the images were processing on his system.

"Shut up, Yoru." Ikuto cut him.

"D-demo, Ikuto!"

"Are you blind?" he said in irritation while carrying the heavy persicon.

"Of course I'm not! My eyes are still in normal vision for a persicon--" Yoru looked again on the lady and examine her. And his system was telling him that the lady is different from any normal human.

"Persicon." Yoru said.

And Ikuto entered his apartment. He couldn't take the weight of the persicon so he lay down her in floor. He sighed. "Nyaa Ikuto, did you buy her?"

"No." he said.

"Or someone gave that persicon to you. And why is she in bandages? And she's heavy!" Yoru asked while trying to carry the persicon's arm.

"No one gives me that. And I don't know why she was in bandages." He went to his kitchen.

"Then where did you get this persicon, nyaa?"

"In the garbage." He get the fresh milk on his refrigerator and drink it.

"Nyaa?!" Yoru was shocked.

"YOU MAKE A DECISION THAT WILL CHANGE YOUR LIFE, MY BOY!!" A woman's voice suddenly exclaimed from the T.V.

Ikuto then almost choked the milk he was drinking. He was startled at the woman screaming from the T.V. It was Saeki Nobuki, a famous psychic.

"YES IT IS MY BOY, YOU HAVE BRING THAT THING, THAT THING THAT WILL BRING YOU UNEXPECTED HAPPENINGS IN YOUR LIFE. AND I HOPE YOU'LL NOT REGRET YOUR DECISION, MY BOY." Saeki said.

"Pathetic." Ikuto muttered.

"People who think it's pathetic will die."

He looked on the T.V. why is it that she was speaking on me?" he wondered.

"I am speaking on you." She said, as if she could hear him. His eyes narrowed. He turned off his T.V.

"Ridiculous, as if she really could read my mind." he muttered.

"Nyaa, nande Ikuto?" Yoru suddenly asked.

"Betsuni."

Yoru wondered. "Yoru, go to my room and find my laptop and my diskettes."

"Hai Ikuto, nyaa.." and the cat-like persicon obeyed him.

"And now, what should I do to you?" he looked on the persicon in front of him. She has a long soft pink hair that reached her feet and has soft skin. But, the real confusing is, why a persicon was on the garbage? He never thought a persicon that throws by the owner. C'mon, persicons are too way expensive! No one would waste their money right? But maybe this persicon is low class so the owner left her on that place? But he could sell the persicon! The owner sure is an idiot.

Say, why did he bring the persicon in the first place? Maybe because he pitied the persicon. It's not the persicon's fault for having a low class system; persicons needs to be respected also. He touched her chin and suddenly her mouth slightly opened. Her mouth, it was like, she wants a… kiss.

He shook his head. _And where did you get those ideas, you silly cat?_ He thought to himself. And he looked for the switch of the persicon to activate it.

--

Minutes passed.

"I tried to find the switch all over her body. But I couldn't find it." He sighed, he really tried, in both arms, hands, shoulder, head, forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, legs, feet, tummy, back of her body and even those two volcanoes. He sighed again.

"Now I know why that person dumps you." He said, looking on the persicon.

Wait.

There is still one that he didn't try. And his eyes wandered on her body and stopped at the lower abdomen of her body. He averted his eyes quickly.

No.

There's no way that the switch is there. There isn't any possibility that the switch will be there. If does, he was sure that the creator of this persicon likes porn. But, he tried every part of her body, except that…_part._

Damn! She is just a persicon! Not a real girl! His situation was so tough, and this is the first time that he felt so tensed. He looked again on that _part _of her body.

_No! respect the persicon!_ He mentally scolded himself. He slapped his own forehead. "Damn…" he muttered. He really need to activate the persicon so he could bring her back to her owner. He sighed in defeat. He positioned his hand between the thighs of the persicon. And his hand was shaking, he felt sweats showing on his forehead.

_This is ridiculous!_ He thought. He quickly grabbed the persicon near to him and finally presses the switch on that part of her body. When he pressed the switch, the system of her body activates. Her body lifts up and the bandages free her body and she slowly seated. Ikuto's body couldn't move, he was shocked. Then the persicon looked at him.

She opened her eyes; her sunny yellow eyes met his midnight blue eyes. His eyes blinked several times.

"O-oi…" he called her.

The persicon crawled through him. And she stopped, looking directly through his eyes.

"H-hey…"

"Muu…" she finally spoke.

"W-what?" he wondered.

"Muu!" and she jumped on him. He was startled at the sudden action of the persicon.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ikuto didn't know what to do. He just activated the weird persicon and she woke up, the way he wanted and right now she was hugging him tighter. The persicon was on top of him, he could feel her soft body and her soft breast.

Wait!! What was he thinking?! All he wanted was to activate this persicon and know her name and her owner and not to take the advantage of having her on top of his body. He sighed.

"Who are you?" he finally asked her.

"Muu?" she faced him, touching her forehead with his forehead as well as their nose. Ikuto's eyes narrowed. What's with this persicon? She's so weird. But she's so innocently… beautiful… Their eyes were staring to each other and it was like time stopped itself.

"Muu…" she brings him back to reality. He was startled, he blinked.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"Muu…" she said again. This persicon is really weird; she can't answer him directly, could it be that she can't understand him? He really didn't know and this is the first time that someone caught him off guard. And that someone is a beautiful persicon.

Suddenly, Yoru burst out from his room and went to his master.

"Nyaa! Ikuto, here's your laptop and diske--"he stopped. Ikuto and the persicon both looked at Yoru. Ikuto's wondering. Yoru's eyes were getting smaller and narrower repeatedly. And the images in front of him were sending him on his system and reading it, telling him the information he needed to understand what he is seeing right now.

"Yoru?" he called again his persicon.

"Could it be…" Yoru said.

"Huh?" Ikuto wondered.

"Could it be that Ikuto is making possible impossible?" Yoru asked himself.

"What are you talking about, Yoru? Go here right now and analyze this persicon." Great, his persicon was saying something weird also.

"Ikuto…" Yoru called his master.

"Nani?"

"Are you having a sex with that persicon?"

--

**Yosh! So how is it? Hope I didn't make you confused. Hehe…**

**I know there are some grammatical errors with my story, I apologize, it's just that, I'm still learning English and the way of learning it is through reading English stories and with this, writing stories also. So I hope, you had a good time.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Introduction

**HELLOO!! At last I updated the introduction! Sorry for keeping you waiting I'm really busy this past months and I can't work with my stories. (Stupid professor!) sigh… But I wish I could update the next chapter, fast. Anyways, thanks for the reviews!! I really appreciated it and I'm so HAPPY!!! Oh and before I forgot, Chobits and Shugo Chara are not mine.**

---

Before we start the real story, let me introduce to you the characters in my story.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi— A high school student who works for Easter Company. He is widely known violinist, a quiet type of person. He loves cat and sometimes, he was called by others kuroneko. He has a persicon named Yoru, and lately, by accident he found his second persicon, Amu.

Amu— A chobit, a kind of persicon that has high level of technology than any other persicon. She was found by Ikuto and named Amu since she only speak 'muu', she hasn't any data installed on her so she didn't know who creates her. In short, she didn't know anything at first but Ikuto teaches her many lessons and other things that the persicon should do.

Tadase Hotori— A kind and smart guy who's the president of student high school in Seiyo High School. Best friend of Ikuto and has a persicon named Kiseki. Both of them are famous. Tadase is a prince type so the girls usually called him 'prince'. He is in love to Amu which is not really accepted.

Yoru— The persicon of Ikuto, he has the features of a cat that's why Ikuto bought him. Due to his cat features, he is fond also to cats and usually brings trouble to Ikuto. He is a small persicon.

Kiseki— A small persicon also bound to Tadase. He has a princely features, has a cope and crown and unlike to his master, he seeks world domination which brings trouble to Tadase. Yoru and him are good buddies.

Miki— Small persicon of Amu. She was given to Amu by Saeki Nobuki. A cool type and straight forward persicon. Her data are arranged for her artistic features. Though, she she's quiet sometimes, she like Amu and loves to sketch her.

Nadeshiko Fujisaki— The vice president of Student Council in Seiyo High School. This beautiful girl is known for her traditional dancing. She likes Amu so much, she even said that Amu is her best friend. She also helped Amu in many ways as well as teach her. She has a human sized persicon, Temari.

Temari— A human sized persicon of Nadeshiko. She always wear pink kimono with sakura in her hair. Her data are arranged in a way that she didn't want to get dirty her dress as well as she became happy and angry at times. That's why Nadeshiko likes her, they have a common character.

Kukai Sohma— Another officer of S.C. in Seiyo High and captain of soccer club. A hottie also, friend also of Ikuto and Tadase. He has a positive aura and aggressive character. His persicon is Daichi. And it seems that he has a crush on Amu.

Daichi— A human sized persicon of Kukai. His data are arranged only to sports especially soccer. That's why Kukai loves to play with him.

Yaya Yuiki— Another member of S.C. in Seiyo High. She has a child size persicon named Pepe. Has a childish attitude and loves sweet foods. She is a good friend of Nadeshiko.

Pepe— A child size persicon of Yaya, has a pacifier and sometimes called baby due to his data that arranged in baby characteristic.

Ami Hinamori— Only child of Hinamori family, a cute sweet loli girl that has 2 persicon. She loves to sing and she likes Amu, she even called her 'onee-chan'.

Ran— A human sized persicon and her data are arranged in sports. She loves to cheer people as well as play with Daichi.

Suu— A human sized persicon of Ami. She and Ran are persicon of Ami and her data are arranged only to house chores and cooking. She is a clumsy persicon due to a accident.

Utau Hoshina— A famous singer that works for Easter Company. She is sister of Ikuto but madly in love on him. She is a quiet type person and stubborn also. She dislike Amu and has 2 persicon.

Iru(Il)— One of the persicon of Utau. A small persicon and her data are arranged only to serve Utau. She even helped her master in getting Ikuto for Utau herself. She always bully Miki.

Eru(El)— A human sized persicon of Utau. Unlike Iru, her data are arranged only to serve Utau also but in good way. If Iru is devil, she is angel. In short, she is the conscience of Utau.

Yuu Nikaidou— A teacher in Seiyou High and interested on Amu. He even abducted Amu to examine and study her.

Yukari Sanjo— Manager of Utau and wants to get Amu for some reason.

Saeki Nobuki— A famous psychic and the one who give Amu a persicon She has the important role on Ikuto and Amu's life.

---

**There you go! The characters are little OCC. But, that's what I like them to be in my story. Nadeshiko here is a girl, straight. Okay? I hope I could update the next chapter.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
